2008-09 Asia League season
The 2008-09 Asia League Ice Hockey season took off on September 20, 2008 with all 7 teams playing. It was Asia League Ice Hockey's sixth season. Participating teams Anyang Halla, China Sharks, Kangwon Land, Nikko Kobe Icebucks, Oji Paper, Nippon Paper Cranes and Seibu Prince Rabbits. Team rosters Anyang Halla (AYH) * Goaltenders: Ho-Sung Son, Sun-Ki Kim; * Defencemen: Jon Awe, Jong-Moon Jang, Woo-Jae Kim, Seung-Yup Lee, Byung-Hee Ko, Sung-Min Park, Brad Fast, Sang-Hyun Jeon, Kwon-Joon Lee, Kyung-Won Yoon; * Forwards: Ki-Sung Kim, Hong-Il Kim, Won-Jung Kim, Yeon-Taek Jeong, Yu-Won Lee, Kwon-Jae Lee, Kyu-Hyun Kim, Brock Radunske, Woo-Sang Park, Patrick Martinec, Geun-Ho Kim, Hong-Ik Kim, Han-Sung Kim, Dong-Hwan Song. * Coaching staff: Eui-Sik Shim; Young-Ho Bae. ]] China Sharks (CHI) * Goaltenders: Xie Ming, Yu Yang, Wade Flaherty; * Defencemen: Zhou Yudi, Qi Weiliang, Wang Ye, Zhang Haiquan, Wang Dahai, Ge Tian, Steve McKenna; * Forwards: Masakazu Sato, Kouki Oka, Li Wensi, Cui Zhinan, Wang Chongwei, Jiang Jun, Kevin Du, Chen Lei, Kaku Sato, Adam Taylor, Kevin Koroll, Jason Beeman, Liu Henan, Guo Dachuan, Wei Yu, Liu Wengkui, Ye Fei, Fu Nan, Zhang Weiyang. * Coaching staff: Derek Eisler; Steve McKenna, Wade Flaherty, Wang Benyu, Liu Henan. High1 (HIG) * Goaltenders: Hyun-Seung Eum, Hisashi Kanamaru; * Defencemen: Yoon-Hwan Kim, Myung-Woo Lee, Byung-Wook Hwang, Dong-Yub Kim, Hyun-Soo Kim, Magnus Österby, Chris Allen, Dong-Hwan Kim; * Forwards: You Lee, Hyun-Sik You, Benedict Song, Hyung-Ku Baek, Moon-Soo You, Yong-Jun Lee, Jung-Sik Choi, Brent Gauvreau, Seung-Joon Lee, Tae-An Kwon, Ryan Kuwabara, Eun-Joon Kim, Jae-Joon Kwak, Alex Kim, Seung-Woong Han. * Coaching staff: Hee-Woo Kim; Youn-Sung Kim. Nikko Kobe Icebucks (NKI) * Goaltenders: Michio Hashimoto, Rei Kawaguchi, Hiroshi Shiratori; * Defencemen: Yugo Hagiwara, Takayuki Ono, Kousuke Katoh, Naoya Fukuzawa, Tadahiro Murai, Keisuke Toda, Toshiaki Okamoto, Hiroki Iwasaki; * Forwards: Yohei Ohhinata, Hiroyuki Tsukada, Eric Lafrenière, Ryota Mita, Hideji Tsuchida, Kojiro Tsuji, Mickey Gilchrist, Hironori Kobayashi, Musashi Nakai, Tetsuo Setaka, Kota Shinohara, Yoshiyuki Hatano. * Coaching staff: Hee-Woo Kim; Youn-Sung Kim. Nippon Paper Cranes (NPC) * Goaltenders: Ryohsuke Ohshima, Kazuhiko Kiyokawa, Hisashi Ishikawa; * Defencemen: Jun Tonosaki, Kengo Ito, Joel Dyck, Hideyuki Osawa, Brad Teley, Toshiyuki Kito, Daisuke Haratake, Hiroshi Kakuta; * Forwards: Yuu Yamano, Masahito Nishiwaki, Kelly Fairchild, Masashi Sato, Shuhei Tsuchizuka, Yutaro Imamura, Yoshinori Iimura, Masatoshi Ito, Hiroshi Sato, Darcy Mitani, Takayuki Sakai, Hiroo Iizuka, Shiro Ishiguro, Naoya Kubo, Chris Yule. * Coaching staff: Koji Aizawa; Hiroaki Sasaki, Yujiro Nakajimaya, Shiro Ishiguro. Oji Paper (OJI) * Goaltenders: Junji Ogino, Kyohei Tada, Masahito Haruna; * Defencemen: Kazumasa Sasaki, Kyohei Kikuchi, Ricard Persson, Makoto Kawashima, Yuta Soyama, Ryota Minami, Akihito Isojima, Junichi Takahashi, Aaron Keller; * Forwards: Katsuya Ogawa, Masato Domeki, Yasunori Iwata, Masahito Suzuki, Shane Endicott, Masafumi Ogawa, Shingo Oikiri, Tetsuya Saito, Takeshi Ishizuka, Akifumi Okuyama, Takeshi Saito, Kunihiko Sakurai, Akihito Kawamoto, Kei Tonosaki. * Coaching staff: Masaki Shirono; Takeshi Yamanaka. Seibu Prince Rabbits (SPR) Naoya Kikuchi, Shiro Matsumoto, Kazuhito Katayama; Hiroyuki Miura, Kazuyoshi Yamaguchi, Fumitaka Miyauchi, Keisuke Matsuda, Yutaka Kawaguchi, Yuichi Sasaki, Masahiro Kawamura, Ryuichi Kawai; Yosuke Kon, Sho Sato, Toru Kamino, Tomohiko Uchiyama, Keiji Sasaki, Go Tanaka, Daisuke Obara, Takahito Suzuki, Shuji Masuko, Joel Prpic, Kiyoshi Fujita, Bin Ishioka, Chris Yule, Yoshikazu Kashino, Kei Tonosaki. Regular season Standings League leaders | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Playoffs Nippon Cranes' | RD1-score1='2' | RD1-seed2=5 | RD1-team2= High1 | RD1-score2=0 | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2= | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= Anyang Halla | RD2-score1=3 | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2=' Nippon Cranes' | RD2-score2='4' | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3= Oji Paper | RD2-score3=0 | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4=' Prince Rabbits' | RD2-score4='4' | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1=' Nippon Cranes' | RD3-score1='4' | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2= Prince Rabbits | RD3-score2=3 }} * Cranes - High1: (5-2, 8-4) * Halla - Cranes: (6-2, 5-7, 5-4, 0-9, 4-3, 2-3, 2-3) * Seibu - Oji: (4-2, 3-2, 4-3, 4-2) * Seibu - Cranes: (2-4, 3-2, 1-5, 1-3, 7-4, 4-3, 2-3) Scoring leaders * Playoffs Most Valuable Player: Hisashi Ishikawa (Nippon Paper Cranes). See also * Asia League Ice Hockey Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey Category:Asia League Ice Hockey seasons